Stranded
by delightfully-infectious
Summary: Suze and Jesse are flying on a plane back to Carmel after a trip to New York when there are some ‘slight technical difficulties’ and somehow they end up back in 1850 Carmel
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Suze and Jesse are flying on a plane back to Carmel after a trip to New York when there are some 'slight technical difficulties' and somehow they end up back in 1850 Carmel.**

**Disclaimer:- I own none of the characters, thoughI wish I did. that pleasure goes to the one and only Meg Cabot**

**Chapter 1**

****

"Ok mom, we'll be home in a couple of hours…….. u huh…….. yeah………. I love you to. I have to go now the plane is about to take off. See you soon, bye". I snapped my cell phone shut and put it in my front pocket.

I turned to face Jesse and said "my mom and Andy having are making a barbecue, and they were wondering if you wanted to join us"

"Of course, I would do anything to make you and your parents happy" and he flashed one of those gorgeous smiles. Aww he is such a pleaser.

We were flying back to Carmel as we had been in New York for a week. Jesse had to attend a medical convention for university and I used the opportunity to see Gina and her fiancée, yes Gina is indeed getting married to a city banker. Not her usual type but love works in weird ways. I should know, ha!

Also I was able to spend some 'alone time' with Jesse, though not in that sense. He may not be as reserved as he used to be but is still far too gentlemanly to do it before marriage.

I'm only nineteen and he is twenty-two so it's going to be a little while before we even consider the prospect of marriage, not that I have already been thinking about it which I have.

Anyway enough of my musings and on with the story.

I was never a big fan of aeroplanes, its slightly daunting being thousands of being above land. David had constantly assured me that there was only like one in a billion chances of a plane going down. But what about that one huh? People are always like that is never going to happen to me, but it can.

I sipped my can of diet coke and listening to my iPod when the plane shook for a couple of seconds.

"what was that?" I asked Jesse nervously.

"Just slight turbulence Querida, nothing to be worried about" Then it happened again but this time it shook for a lot longer and with more force.

"You better be right about that or I'll kick your butt!" he gasped with a face that said 'I'd like to see you try' then laughed and squeezed my hand. Gah! How can he be so infuriatingly calm?

The seatbelt sigh flashed on and the intercom buzzed "Ladies and Gentlemen, we appear to be experiencing some slight turbulence" slight ha "so please remain seated until further notice. If the turbulence kept going on at this rate I swear I'll be wearing my lunch.

I looked out of my window in hope of ignoring my unsettled stomach and tried to make pictures out of the clouds, childish I know but I used to love doing this when I was a kid.

Then something strange caught my eye and it wasn't the clouds. Black smoke was billowing out of the engine and swirling round as the propellers spun.

I swallowed hard and my throat was as dry as paper. "Jesse take a look at this" I pointed out the window. He leant over me and I could smell a rush of his aftershave tingling the inside of my nose, oh how I love that smell.

"_nombre de dios_" he muttered under his breath.

He called over one of the stewardesses who had been giving him the old hairy eye through out the journey and she got a look of confusion and then worry plastered over her face.

Moment after she had spoken to the captain in hushed tones the aircraft lurched foreword and was plummeting to the ground.

( a/n this happened when I was going on holiday. The engine started smoking and the captain had to turn off one of the engines, then we had to land on an emergency runway in some foreign country and were chased down the runway by a dozen or so fire engines. Though our plane wasn't plummeting to the ground. Pretty dramatic start to our holiday huh?)

I could feel it spiralling down, how long would it take to reach the ground?

"Jesse" I whispered "we are going to die aren't we? I was scared and so were the other passengers, obviously – the were screaming their heads off and probably praying to God or Allah or whoever.

"Don't think like that Querida" he said whilst trying to sound soothing but his voice was laced with fear.

I clung to his shirt and made a silent prayer to the high and mighty being. My face was wet with tears that I hadn't noticed falling, God I was never going to see my mom or Andy or David again. I closed my eyes and buried my face in Jesse shirt inhaling his comforting scent. I am so far gone, his smell makes me feel safe.

I though of my home – Carmel.

I landed with a soft thud onto of a confused Jesse, on a dirt track surrounded by cattle fields. Great.

"Where hell are we?" one minute were stuck in a burning plane and the next we are stranded in a stupid cow/cattle/corn field.

"This is Carmel" Jesse stated in disbelief.

"_This _is not Carmel" I protested "where are all the houses, street lamps and surfer dudes? If this was Carmel you would be able to see the Basilica -"

Ah, off in the distance you could see the distinctive red dome of the chapel and a few random houses dotted around it.

"But Jesse" I sounded way to whiny for my own good "I don't understand unless _when _are we?"

"Susannah this is my home. In 1852"

"What?"

"Bu….but how is that possible? On plane, smoke, burning falling, oh my god I'm gonna die, Carmel, 1852-" I was forming incoherent sentences which never was a good sign.

"Shhhhh Querida" Jesse hushed whist pressing a calloused, yet soft finger to my lips.

"I am as confused as you are, now first how about you try shifting us back to the present day, ok?"

I nodded numbly, closed my eyes and thought real hard of home. I opened one eye "are we back" or foreword what ever you want to call it. "no"

"so what do we do know?" I asked feeling lost. "I don't want to live in 1852 where you die of weird diseases and have to milk cows!"

He laughed at my offhand concern. "First we shall walk to the town and then to my family's ranch, it has been so long since I have seen them and have I missed them" a single tear that escaped from his eye so I brushed it away and kissed his cheek.

We walked in silence for half and hour where we reached a small village market place bustling with people. They were staring at us most likely because of our peculiar attire, I was all ready to attack them but refrained my self from doing so. Mainly because I felt slightly awkward being here, yes this is my home but not for another 150 years.

A short while later we were heading up a dirt track to a great big Victorian style mansion that was like three times bigger than my own house.

"Wow, you live here? Man your family must be rich" he smiled but it was filled with nervousness and anxiety. Being a man who was dead for a century and a half, then finally are able to talk see his family. That can mess up a guy's brain.

"It's ok Jesse, I'm positive your family will be ecstatic about seeing you if they're not then they are crazy. Though I'm not to sure they will be particularly thrilled about seeing me". Jesse looked offended.

"why do you think my family wont like you? They are very nice people, well maybe not _mi padre _but he never was a people person"

"Firstly they don't even know me and secondly I am dressed as what they would call a hoochie mama"

I was wearing my favourite jeans- the ones with the holes in the knees- a light blue tank top and my blue Prada slides. Very blue I know but hey it could be worse. Anyway like black I can never go wrong with blue, blue's good.

"Susannah I to am not dressed in the average18th century attire. We shall tell my family that we were attacked by bandits and stripped of all our valuables,"- not all our valuables I still had my cell phone and iPod safely tucked away in my pocket "and all we were left with were these outlandish clothes" I mocked punched his arm- as habit I have found hard to break- and scolded him for insulting my great fashion sense.

Jesse curled his fist and knocked lightly on the door with his left hand and held my hand with his right.

A little girl about sevenish with brown hair and olive skin wearing a pretty green dress opened the door. She had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Jesse?"

**So chapter one is finally up. I was up till 2am writing it so I am sorry if its not up to your standards **

**Anyway R&R**

**Laura x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I had 8 reviews for my first chapter thanks you guys!**

**Ok, before I start writing this story I would like to apologise for the absolutely appalling Spanish, the Spanish in here is from and online translator and probably makes no sense what so ever. Sorry.**

**I am taking French and German instead, not the wisest choice, French and German suck. No offence to people who speak is as their native language, its just I'm so rubbish at languages.**

**Anyway enough of my rambling on with the story.**

A little girl about sevenish with brown hair and olive skin dressed in a pretty green dress opened the door. She had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Jesse?"

**Chapter 2**

He nodded his head in conformation his thick black hair moving slightly. It's slightly longer than when he was a ghost but I refuse to let him grow it out, personally I think long hair on a guy doesn't look that good.

With in moments the little girl was hurling herself into jesses open arms and screeching "Jesse it is you! I though you died in the barn fair two years ago"

What a sweet reunion.

No I am not being sarcastic it really was sweet, I could have sworn I saw a tear rolling down Jesse's cheek.

"No Mercedes I didn't die, I just had to go away for a while"

"Well it was a very long while." You have no idea "and you better not be planning on going away again anytime soon" she said matter-of-factly.

"You have to see my pony later. Padre gave her to me when we found her roaming the fields a few months ago. She is lovely, I called her Jesse"

"But Jesse is a boys name" he asked her slightly bemused.

"I know that silly, that is why I have decided that she is going to be a boy!" eh? This little girl wants to give her pony a sex change. Should I be worried now or later?

"Are you sure your pony wants to be a boy Mercedes? I think you should ask her first"

"Of course she does" she replied indignantly. I couldn't help but laugh now, oh the wonderful imagination of a seven year old.

Her eyes widened when she finally saw me stood behind Jesse twiddling my thumbs.

"¿_Quién es ella Jesse?"_ she gazed over in my direction with a scowl on her face, probably because she wanted Jesse all to herself.

"_esto es mi susannah muy bueno de amigo_" My name has been mentioned, Ooh they better not be saying anything bad.

"_ella es muy hermosa_"

"_sí ella es_". Hello non Spanish speaking person in the vicinity, at least say something that I can actually understand. They were making me feel really self conscious.

"_ella es más agradable que maria. Maria era malo". _He let out a chuckle at her last comment but then abrubtly stopped at what she said next

"_Maria y Diego permanecen aquí_"

"WHAT?" his face screwed up in disgust, though even when disgusted he still looks incredibly good.

But what did she say, I want to know. So what if it's not my business is it wrong that I feel I am entitled to a little curiosity? (a/n rubbish phrasing I know)

They talked a little while longer, perhaps they forgot I was there. Nice to know I am such an important aspect in their conversation.

Mercedes spoke to me and Jesse "Come inside Jesse _madre_ will want to see you and your _Amiga_" she tugged at Jesse shirt and swung my arm happily. I had known the girl for the best part of ten minutes and she already wanted to be best buddies, cute.

"So what was it that you got so angry?" I asked Jesse as we walked though his house.

"Maria and Diego are here" he said plainly.

"But Diego is dead he died in the barn fire, I remember, you pushed him off the ledge" I'm so confused.

"He didn't die Susannah, somehow he miraculously survived and is paralysed form the waist down and badly disfigured"

"oh" why didn't that bastard just die? Mean I know but that son of a bitch deserved to die after he tried to kill Jesse.

She led us into a huge- and I mean huge- kitchen with lots of women and children baking bread. Oh how original, not. Though I must admit I love the smell of freshly baked bread, I only hope that I didn't drool.

"Mama! Look Jesse's here. I told you he would come back didn't I, I told you so!" she smiled gleefully as if she had won a million dollar bet.

"Now Mercedes" she had her back turned towards us "stop fooling around we have told you that your _hermano_ won't be coming home" there was I hint of sadness in her voice.

"But mama he really is here look" she wined in the whiniest of voices.

She turned round with a sigh expecting nothing but her eyes widened when they landed on Jesse.

"My _bebé_!" In a mad dash a short but beautiful woman jet propelled herself at Jesse form nearly knocking him over. I'm pretty sure she would have done if she wasn't so small and he wasn't so tall.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man, we though you were dead-" I'm sure she would have continued telling her son off but the words were distorted by her loud crying and slightly scary laughs.

"Mama meet Susannah. Susannah this is my mama and my sisters Marta, Josefina, Ella-Mae and Alida" Mercedes piped in.

They all peered round Jesse and saw me standing there looking sheepish.

"Jesse who is this girl" she whispered "not another charity case I hope" Charity case! The nerve of that woman! I most certainly am not a freaking charity case. Do I look like a tramp to you?

She looked me up and down as if she was analysing me or checking me out. Preferably neither of those.

Jesse scowled at his mother, hopefully for the fact that she out right insulted me.

"No Madre she is most certainly _not_ a charity case" ha you tell her. She seemed relieved and smiled at me. Whoa! Personality change.

"I would be very grateful if you let her stay here with us for a while". His sisters were looking at their mother expectantly, as if they _wanted _me to stay. If I were them I would be kicking my step-brothers' girlfriend out of the house before she could even say 'whodunnit'.

Granted my step-brothers' girlfriends are complete whores, yes Debbie and Kelly are whores, surely you have realized that well known fact by know.

Coralia – Jesse's mom's name- graciously accepted me into her home and said it was about time that Jesse brought home a decent girl like me. I know perfect aren't I?

* * *

"Susannah are you courting my big hermano?" All Jesse's sisters had dragged me and Jesse into one of their bedrooms which I noticed was very lacy, eww.

"Courting?" now I know how Jesse must feel when I use words that he doesn't understand

"Courting, you know, in a relationship" oh courting. Now I understand. She wanted to know if I was dating her brother.

"Yes" I made a sideward glance at Jesse, his face had gone a slight tinge of pink.

"Good now mama can't make Jesse marry Maria or one of her sisters, he can marry you instead" she said. Marry Jesse yeah I may wan't to marry him but not yet, doesn't she think that I'm a little young.

I was about to answer when Ella-Mae blurted out incredulously "What on earth are you wearing!" I knew they would get to this part sooner or later.

"You look like a-"

Marta slapped her hand over her sister's mouth before she could finish her sentence and then smiled at me apologetically.

"It's Ok I don't mind I know it's true"

"What _did_ happen to your clothes?" Josefina asked curiously.

"Well on our trip down from New York" they Ooohed and Ahhhed like when you go and watch a Broadway musical "we were attacked by bandits and stripped of all our possessions. This is all they left us with" I motioned my had downwards as if to say 'voila'.

"Well we must change you quickly they are particularly vile clothes" Vile? How dare she! May I point out that since Gina's arrival in Carmel I have acquired a great fashion sense and should be considered a style guru, well not so much but whatever.

Marta tugged at my tank top. "Jesse all your clothes are still in your room. Mercedes insisted that you were coming home and would lock herself in your room if anyone went near it".

My family would never do that, especially Brad. He would most likely trash my room and search for anything of value that he could sell on e-bay.

Mercedes just stuck out her tongue and hugged Jesse's long legs.

"Susannah I have some dresses that are just your size, the tailor made them far to long for me but I am sure they will fit you" Great hoped skirts and petit coats. Just what I wanted, note the sarcasm.

"Jesse you can go away now" Mercedes and Alida ushered him out the room, he tried to look offended but smiled and left the room.

"Here you go" Marta passed me a beautiful pale blue dress with a sweetheart neck line, a blue sash with a blue flower round the waist and embroided flowers at the bottom. The dress had short sleeves and a long pair of white gloves to cover my arms. The only bad things about the dress were the huge poofy skirt and corset. Do they want me to almost die like Elizabeth Swan in Pirates of the Caribbean? If I do my ghost will haunt them for the rest of their lives, mwuahaha- ok getting a little carried away now.

"So how do I look?" I asked the sisters giving them a twirl.

"That dress suits you Suze" good they remembered my name "you look very pretty"

"Now we shall do your hair!" they seemed really exited I couldn't burst their bubble and say no, after all they did give me a dress.

"You know Suze I think Jesse really likes you" Marta said.

"Why do you think that?" I was just probing to see what they knew, perhaps I could dig up some dirt about Jesse.

"Because he lets you call him Jesse" Ella-Mae said matter-of-factly "He makes most people call him Hector"

"Oh"

When they were finished my hair was tied up in a winding bun with some of my natural curls hanging down and framing my face. And let me tell you I looked pretty darn good, if I do say so.

* * *

We sat and talked for a while until we were called down for tea by Mrs de Silva. Walking down the stairs I could hear Jesse speaking.

"Josefina where is Susannah?"

I walked down the stairs and said "did I just hear my name being mentioned?" Jesse looked up at me and his eyes bugged out.

"something the matter Jesse, got something in your eye?"

oh I love to embarrass him, it is a fundamental part of our relationship really as is practical jokes. This one time I hid fillets of salmon under his car seat, they started to smell really bad after a couple of weeks and stank out the car. He couldn't figure out what it was bless him until Cee-Cee let slip of my trick.

He got me back good though. On my 18th birthday he asked my mom for a baby picture of me. She gave him the one where I am four and sat naked (bubbles covering the obvious parts of course) in the bath and my hair up like Dipsy from the teletubbies. He them made a load of flyers with that photo on .

Then he stuck them up all around town saying 'HAPPY 18th SUZE!' Brad and Jake tormented me for weeks after and Kelly found it hilarious. Anyway where was I?

Jesse answered and said "no, no you just look very hermoso tonight Querida" his sisters giggled and whispered to each other. I don't know why. Wait yes I do, his sisters are also Spanish therefore knowing how to speak Spanish, duh Suze.

"Why thank you"I said graicouslyand he linked is arm with mine and led me into the dining room.

His family were already seated along with Maria the Skank and a really disfigured looking scarred dude with no hair. Diego.

"You!" he bellowed pointing a stubbly burnt finger in my face as the recognition dawned on him.

Oh shit!

**Well that chapter 2 for you, I hope its long enough. Anyways R&R**

**Laura x**

**Many thanks to:**

**Hotapps, PrincessIsolde, BlueSea14, PnkBubblzSavi, Celuna Cirrus, Vegetarian 101, Joseph-dreamer and lilcheekiemunkey for commenting on how much they liked my story. Love you all :D**

**Here are the translations seen as my Spanish as I have already mentioned is awful.**

"¿_Quién es ella Jesse?" – _who is she Jesse?

"_esto es mi susannah muy bueno de amigo_" – this is my very good friend Susannah

"_ella es muy hermosa_" – she is very pretty

"_sí ella es_" – Yes she is

"_ella es más agradable que maria. Maria era malo – _She is much nicer than Maria, Maria was evil

"_Maria y Diego permanecen aquí_" – Maria and Diego are staying here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Right chapter three is now up. Sorry it took so long guys but I went on a school trip to Holland and Belgium and had no internet access for a week which sucked, but oh well.**

**Anyway updates shouldn't take so long now seen as school has finished now meaning I have six glorious weeks of no school!**

* * *

"You!" he bellowed pointing a stubbly burnt finger in my face as the recognition dawned on him. 

Oh shit!

* * *

**O Chapter O**

"Me?" I questioned, trying to sound innocent and acting as if had no clue as to what this crazy guy was talking about. Or in his case shouting about.

"Yes you" he spat.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't really know what you are talking about. Have we met?"

"Don't play the fool with me you _estúpido ramera_!" All the children gasped, probably at his 'naughty' vocabulary. Tut tut Mr Felix Diego, language. Don't you know that there are innocent ears that haven't been corrupted by you undeniable stupidity seated at this table.

"You know bloody well what I am talking about!"

"Felix please, not in front of _mi niños_" Mr de Silva growled, his temper gradually rising. Jesse wasn't looking that happy either.

You know Jesse's dad was somewhat of a hottie. If I wasn't already taken and was a bit older I certainly wouldn't mind getting to know him a little better.

Ewww! What am I thinking this is Jesse dad! Future grandfather of my children! Actually for me to have children, Jesse and I would have to get married first then wait a couple of years but whatever. Can I not dream?

But Diego continued his rant as if no one had spoken.

"You were there that night, when the O'Neill's barn caught fire, and you stabbed me" stabbed you? I did nothing of the kind, it was merely a scratch. "And you" he said whilst pointing to Jesse "pushed me to my near death. If one of the men hadn't dragged me out I would be dead!"

Lorenzo- Jesses' dad as I later found out - tried to speak in the calmest manner that he could muster "Felix how could Susannah been in the barn. She met Hector in New York" I nodded in agreement "and I highly doubt that Hector would try and kill. He has no reason to" Dude you are so wrong.

In a way I am glad Jesse didn't kill Diego otherwise I would have had that cougharseholecough of a ghost to deal with, and that wouldn't be a pretty sight let me assure you.

Maria the uber bitch spoke up. I guess she was unable to control her fury "of course. You would believe your sons' word over my precious Felix wouldn't you? But I don't, it is Hectors fault that Felix has to live the rest of his like this" this meaning a raspy sounding man with no hair and stubby fingers.

Taking no notice of what she had just said Mrs de Silva asked "Maria I can see that the two of you are slightly worked up, perhaps you should go to you room and calm down.

She grimaced but obliged and pushed Diego out in what was basically a wooden chair with horse cart wheels strapped to the side. All I can say is he aint' riding in style.

For about ten minutes the whole de Silva family had watched a whole TV drama unfold right before their eyes, and no doubt slightly confused.

"Well we better not let this meal go to waste" Coralia said, "Mercedes will you please start the prayer?"

"Si mama"

They spoke in Spanish so obviously I had no clue to what they were saying, but bowed my head in respect.

But what happened next didn't need to be spoken in Spanish to understand what my stomach was saying. It let out this huge growl that was loud enough for neighbouring villages to hear let alone neighbouring ranches.

The two youngest Alida and Mercedes stifled a giggle while the others just peered my way with amused face. They continued the prayer then at the end said Amen. I also said Amen as this was the only part of the prayer that I understood.

We ate and talked about things that actually interested me. Something that is virtually no-existent in the Ackerman-Simon household. With the obvious exception of David, Though even with David sometimes I don't know what he is blabbering on about.

I really did enjoy talking to Jesse's family they're just so normal. What with Jake looking like he is constantly stoned or has narcolepsy, Brad obsessed with wrestling and protein shakes, and David experimenting on Spike- something that Jesse wasn't to pleased about.

I have come to a conclusion that my favourite sister of his is Ella-Mae, witty and the family troublemaker, I have a feeling that we could form quite a close relationship even though she is like eleven and I am nineteen.

She is kind of like me I guess. Yes I can be witty on occasion and due to my troublesome ways have resulted in being escorted home by the police on numerous accounts. Let's just hope that part of me doesn't rub off on her.

We finished our meal an hour later after the four course meal that Coralia had lovingly prepared, if they keep making this much food I am going to end up fat. Andy usually only makes a two course meal apart from special occasions where we have three.

I offered to do the washing up but they all strenuously insisted that I was their guest and shouldn't have to that kind of thing. I really tried to change their decision but they firmly refused. Can't say I didn't try.

* * *

Ella-Mae and Alida wanted to do something fun so they took me to their room and schemed how they could annoy Maria, oh I love these kids. Though they aren't very imaginative. First they wanted to put salt in her talcum powder then they wanted to throw milk at her and say they tripped, not really the kind of thing I was thinking about. In the end we settled on filling her bottle that she puts her 19th century shampoo in with egg whites. So when she washes her with hot water her hair will have fried egg in. not my best but it'll do. 

Unfortunately Jesse walked in while we were midway through our mission.

"What are you threelovely ladies doing?"

"Nothing Jesse, why do you always assume the worst in me" Ella-Mae said.

" I was never accusing you of anything but now you have confirmed my suspicions. AnywayI know that you and Susannah have the uncanny ability to cause mischief"

"I do not" we both said in unison and put our hands on our hips. He laughed and tried to make a grab at was hidden behind my back.

"Oh no you don't!" I got up and made a dash for the door but Jesse being faster and stronger, grabbed me and pulled me to the floor tickling me in hope that I would release what I was holding.

"Stop it! Get off me!" I squealed in between gasps. I'm not really the squealing type but when I'm near Jesse all my regularities fly out the window.

"Not until you show me what is in you hand"

"Ok, I'll show you just stop tickling me unless you want me to pee myself" He took the bottle and looked at the contents.

"Egg?" he looked amused.

"We wanted to make Maria a new shampoo to lock in moisture and make it her hair shine, didn't we?"

Alida and Ella-Mae giggled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Really? Well if you don't want Madre to find out about this little stunt I think you better be going to bed now."

They gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok" They jumped into their beds and hid under the covers, you could hear them giggling. Soon their heads emerged form the top and Jesse tucked then in. He is great with kids. I wonder if he'll be like that if we ever have children together.

We walked out of their room and slowly made our way down the corridor

"Susannah it is late and you haven't slept since six this morning, I think you should go to bed also"

"And do I get tucked in as well?" I said playfully trying to sound like a little girl.

"If you are a good girl and are well behaved I might allow that" he smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I leaned in and inhaled his comforting scent.

I opened my door and jumped on the bed. I looked round and Jesse was still stood I the door way.

"Aren't you going to come in then?" I asked and patted the bed indicating for him to sit down beside me.

He hesitated "If my family were to see me in here they wouldn't be best please, it's not right for a man to go into a woman's bedroom"

"But you go into your sisters rooms all the time" what was he so scared about?

"Yes Susannah but you are not related to me and I might do things that would not be respectful" Gah! You and your stupid morals, surely you have realised by now I like what you do to me, and it is 'disrespectful' at all as you so put it.

"Go on, we'll just be sitting and talking. I shall try and keep my hands to myself" I gave him the puppy dog eyes knowing that he couldn't resist.

He walked in reluctantly and sat on the end of my bed.

"So what is it that you wish to talk about Susannah?" Jesse inquired.

"Um, you can tell me abed time story!" I clapped my hands in glee, doing the best imitation of a five year old I could muster.

He raised an eyebrow at my weird request, a skill that I have yet to acquire. One day I asked how he did it and he tried to show me but I just ended up looking like I was constipated.

"A bed time story? But that is hardly talking Susannah"

"So I happen to want to hear a story. And then you can tuck me in"

Shaking his head he pulled up a chair by my bedside and sat down.

"Well one day there was an infuriating but beautiful girl called Savannah. She and her devilishly handsome friend Jarvis went on a trip to New Jersey. On their way home their magic winged chariot powered by flying horses broke down. Somehow Savannah and Jarvis ended up in a magic kingdom called Sharmel"

It really does amaze me how Jesse can actually think up some sappy fairytale but on with the story.

"They took of on a great long adventure to find Jarvis's family but the evil Diabolo and his minion Marcel were there. Savannah and Jarvis thought Diabolo ha died in a great fire and-..errrrm I'm not really sure what happened next. What does happen next?"

He looked at me hoping for some inspiration

"This" I placed both my hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. I ran my hands through his thick, hair he kissed my back forgetting his previous concerns.

Unfortunately we were interrupted by the giggling of Jesse youngest sisters. He pulled away quickly and turned an adorable shade of red.

Stood in the doorway were Ella-Mae, Alida and Mercedes. "We knew it!" they said triumphantly however Mercedes didn't look to pleased. She tugged on Jesse pant leg and whispered something in his ear. He laughed and picked her up resting her on her hip.

"Goodnight Susannah." He walked out the door with his sisters in trail.

I woke up in the middle on the night. It had to be late because it was still dark and the only light was the moon filing through the window. (cliché I know) it was then that I realised that there was a knife held to my throat.

Funny how that always happens to me.

**Very fluffy I know this chapter is kind of a filler. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter but it will have to do.**

**So read and review!**

**Laura**


	4. Cowtastrophe

**thanks for all the reviews. I really, really appreciate them. chapter four is now done,as you can see and I hope you like it :D**

**Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxX**

I woke up in the middle on the night. It had to be late because it was still dark and the only light was the moon filing through the window. (cliché I know) it was then that I realised that there was a knife held to my throat.

Funny how that always happens to me.

**Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 4**

My eyes sprang open to take a good look at my assailant.

"What the fuck!

"Ah Miss Susannah, how nice for you to finally wake up and join the party, however do you really think the swearing is necessary?" Maria whispered sweetly.

"Yeah some party you got going" Anyway what's with the 'how nice of you to wake up and join the party' sarcasm really doesn't suit her, makes her sound like a complete idiot.

"You will keep quiet and only speak when you are spoken to" I could feel her spit land on my face as it flew from her mouth.

"SIR, YES SIR!"

She tightened her grip on me with her pair of undoubtedly unshaved legs and leaned closer to my face, her nose being only inches from my own.

"You _will_ listen to me unless you wish to receive an unfortunate and untimely death"

Maria tugged on my hair and pressed the side of the blade harder on to my throat. I didn't respond this time because ONE: sarcasm just didn't seem to be fitting and TWO: any slight movement would result in a short drop and a sudden stop. Not literally because Maria wasn't really trying to hang me, I just meant it metaphorically or is it figurativley, you know what I mean right?

"Funny how just a little persuasion can reach the desired effects" she climbed off meand sat on a chairbut still held the knifeagainst my throat.

"What do you want Maria?" I growled, I didn't mean to growl, it just came out like that. Everytime I get woken up early my voice goes realy unsexy, not thatI had a particularly sexy vioce to start with.

"What do I want? Well I want many things, theres a whole list infact, but first and foremost I want you to leave and never return. Then I want your precious Hector to feel so 'heartbroken' about your sudden departure that he feels he can't live without you and must rid himself of this world, he shall then burn in hell and stay there for the rest of eternity. You don't know how much satisfaction I will feel when I kill him"

That's dark for a hooped skirt, Pettit coat, bonnetwearing bitch.

"Why do you want to kill him anyway,he hasn't done any thing to you" I said.

""Hasn't done anything to me! I'll tell you what he hasdone to me. He humiliated me infront of his family, running away from his marriage to me. Then he tries to kill my Felix!" I didn't point out the fact that what Jesse did was self defence and Diego had been sent to kill him on Maria's orders.

"And what if I refuse to comply with your demands?"

"Then missy you will end up just like your Hector. So be warned, I want you gone by the end of this week. Now if you tell him about our little agreement I will not be held responsible for my actions and be forced to kill you as well"

I refuse to tolerate some Skank blackmailing me but before I could tell her where she could stick her cheap threats she was out the door with an infuriating little waggle of her fingers. All Ican say is Kelly Prescott is no match for Maria, and thatI wan't to chop of all her hair and tie her to a pole in the middle of a field like Clark Kent wasin Smallville (minus the head shaving)but thats a whooooole different story.

I lay there for I don't know how long contemplating what I had just heard. Today it is Friday or it was an hour ago meaning it is now Saturday. The end of the week is Sunday which is tomorrow….tomorrow! Shit.

Of course I am going to tell Jesse about this, yeah Maria is a bitch but I highly doubt she has the strength and nerve to kill to people. Especially when one is 6'4" and the other has developed their body into a powerful weapon (don't laugh I am very strong for a woman, I kick box and took karate when I was a kid.) For Christ's sake she even sent Diego out to do her dirty work last time and he hardly has the capabilitynow toeven wipe his own ass now, let alone kill someone.

I'll tell Jesse when I next seen him.

* * *

Finally I drifted off to sleep but it felt like the momentmy head landed on the pillow and my eyesclosed I was being woken up to do my chores. I know how riddiculouslystupid is that? The sun hadn't even risen yet and I ammeant to bea guest. i guess they don't wan't me just sitting on my ass all day. 

But being the kind, helpful and wonderful guest that I am I got out of my bed and changed into some work clothes that Marta had given me, simple and beige with a apron on the front.

Everybody was already awake and busy with their jobs. I was assigned to milking the cows, or squeezing some cow juice as I like to put it with Josefina.

The barn is on the other side of the ranch near the stables. It's actually quite spacious inside. Half of it is dedicated to the cows and the other half has a huge pile of hay with a hay loft above it. I am pretty sure that would make a great diving post. ChildishI know, but i have always wanted to dive into a pile of squishy stuff. Like ther was this advert wherethese people jump of an eight story building just to show how soft this toilet paper really is.

I am very ashamed to say that I have never milked a cow before so I just stood there staring at this big fat black and white cow.

"Is something the matter Suze?" Josefina asked.

"Err… I have never milked a cow before" I said quietly. Neither have I ever been on a farm before or been in a close proximity to a cow before, but she really didn't need to know that.

"Oh well it is quite easy really, look I'll show you" She pulled out a bucket and sat by the cows udders on a little stool.

"Right, first you take hold of a teat and squeeze it in a down wards motion, like this see. Then you take another teat and squeeze it in the same way. Get a rhythm going, squeezethem both at the same time, that way it's quicker"

No way was I going to do that, it's like cow molestation! I don't want cow molestation to go on my permanent police record, breaking and entering is enough for me. I reallythink that Ishould calm down a bit, jeez Simon it only one frickin' cow.

"Here now you try". Sitting down reluctantly I took a hold of one of the teats (you know they should call it cow boob it would be a hell of alot simpler and easier) and squeezed it, a jet stream of milk sprayed me in my face. i must have looked a sight, with milk dripping down my cheeks.

"What did it do that for!" I screeched.

"Suze you bent the teat, keep it straight and aim for the bucket. I'm surprised that it didn't kick you"

"Oh"

For another hour I slaved away milking the cows. Josefina had walked off mentioning something about feeding the chickens and collecting some eggs

"Good morning Susannah" someone wrapped their arms around and naturally I screamed. The cow jumped up and kicked the bucket sending it flying into a wall.

"Damn you, you stupid animal!" I turned round and looked at my attacker – why am I always being sneaked up on? – and there stood Jesse in all his 19th century glory.

"Querida are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said brushing dirt of my skirt, hey that rhymes"but that cow sure as hell won't be when I'm finished with it" Jesse just laughed.

"Hey it's not funny, I'll make you into beef burgers as well if you don't shut it" he laughed again.

"Sorry" Only he didn't look to sorry.

"You better be. Now what did you want?" So what if I was being rude,if you hadn'talready noticed I was angry.

"Do I need a reason to come and see my beautiful girlfriend? He smiled his gorgeous 100 watt smile.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, I just stood their not hugging him back, Nuh uh,I can't be won that easily. Then he leaned in and kissed me on the lips ever so gently. Ah what the hell. I kissed him back and opened my mouth to let his tongue enter, exploring already conquered depths. I ran my hand up the deep ridges of his chest and felt him squirm slightly.

His hands rested on my hips. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and let my hand stroke his hair that curled at the nape of his neck.

After our slightly heated moment of passion Jesse slowly pulled away and reasted his head on my foreheadthen spoke,

"Actually I did come to you for a reason, breakfast was ready ten minutes ago"

* * *

We walked across the yard and opened the door leading to the kitchen. Once inside people were giving knowing looks; I put my hand up to my hair to see if it was alright. The bun that I had put up this morning had now become a messy bun. God that's embarrassing. Does everyone know what we have been up to? Surely his parents would go completleynuts saying that he was being far to foreword but they were completely fine about it, granted Mr de Silva wasn't in the room. 

"Jesse" Coralia said "in honour of you return home we have organised a party for you"

"A party?"

"Si Jesse a party, you know with dancing and food "Marta said sarcastically. Coralia scowled ad her oldest daughter and continued speaking.

"I have already invited the Van Morrison's, the Hopewell's the Hampton's and theRamírez de Arroyo's.

I think that's everyone, Marta, Josefina I need to know who you guests are by lunchtime so I can send their invitations. Also Jesse you need a new dress coat. I doubt you old ones fit anymore, you have grownfar too tall" she smiled at him and continued.

"Gracias mama" Jesse said

"Susannah your new dress is on your bed, the measurement are from the dress that Marta gave you. I hope you like it"

"Thank you"Ireplied politely then asked"Excuse me Mrs de Silva but when is the party if you don't mind me asking"

"Sunday dear"

My face visibly paled and I literally fell the colour draining from my face. "Susannah are you ok? Jesse asked worriedly

"I'm fine, just peachy". He didn't seem very convinced but let it drop.

Sunday that's when Maria is planning her 'vengeance'. I know I shouldn't be scared but Maria is a vicious and manipulative whore. How did I manage to forget to tell Jesse when I said I would the next time I saw him? I had every intention of telling him in the barn.,I just happened toget a little distracted. I'm going to tell him tonight.

Yeah, tonight.

**That chapter was very errm…….. cowish don't you think? LOL. **

**Was it good, bad, amazing or completely and utterly boring? **

**R&R, you know you want to! **

**Laure x **


End file.
